Extreme Rules 2016
Extreme Rules 2016 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE which took place on May 22, 2016 at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. This was the eighth event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Background Extreme Rules featured professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Payback, Roman Reigns defeated AJ Styles to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. However, Styles defeated Reigns by countout (which was restarted by Shane McMahon) and then by disqualification after Reigns low blowed Styles (which was restarted by Stephanie McMahon). Upon the conclusion of the PPV, Stephanie and Shane McMahon decreed that Styles deserved a rematch at Extreme Rules in an Extreme Rules match. At Payback, The Vaudevillains vs. Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady ended in a no contest after Enzo Amore suffered a legitimate injury, which was later found to be a concussion, in a #1 contender match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The following night on Raw, The Vaudevillains were awarded a title match against WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day at Extreme Rules. At Payback, WWE Women's Champion Charlotte defeated Natalya in a controversy when Charles Robinson called for the bell when Natalya didn't tap out when Charlotte had her in the Sharpshooter, similar to the 1997 Montreal Screwjob at Survivor Series. The following night on Raw, it was announced that Charlotte would defend the title against Natalya in a Submission match with Ric Flair banned from ringside. On the May 2 episode of Raw, Rusev won a battle royal to earn a title match against United States Champion Kalisto at Extreme Rules. At WrestleMania 32, Kevin Owens lost the Intercontinental Championship to Zack Ryder in a seven-man ladder match that also included Sami Zayn and The Miz. The next night on Raw, The Miz won the Intercontinental Championship after his wife Maryse distracted Ryder. On the April 11 episode of Raw, Owens interrupted Shane McMahon and demanded a title shot, but Shane instead booked him in a #1 contender match against Cesaro, which Cesaro won. At Payback, Owens defeated Zayn, and then stayed for commentary during the Intercontinental Championship match; Zayn attacked Owens and a fight broke between the two. While Owens and Zayn were fighting at the ropes, Cesaro tried to throw them, but Miz pinned him to retain the title. Then Owens, Miz, Cesaro and Zayn began a brawl with Owens standing tall at the end holding the championship. The next night on Raw, another #1 contender match between Owens and Cesaro occurred, but the match ended with no contest after Miz, who was on commentary, attacked Cesaro. Zayn then ran down to the ring and the fight ended with Zayn standing tall holding the championship. On the May 5 episode of SmackDown, Miz interrupted Zayn on The Highlight Reel and a match was booked later between the two, which Zayn won after Owens interfered. Cesaro ran down to the ring and a fight between the four ensued, which ended with Cesaro holding the championship. On the May 9 episode of Raw, Shane and Stephanie McMahon scheduled a triple threat title match at Extreme Rules between Owens, Miz and Cesaro. Zayn demanded to be inserted into the match as well, and defeated Miz later in the night to win contendership, thus turning the match into a fatal four way. At Payback, Dean Ambrose defeated Chris Jericho. The next night on Raw, during a segment of The Ambrose Asylum with Stephanie McMahon, Stephanie cancelled Ambrose Asylum and reinstated Jericho's talk show, The Highlight Reel. Jericho came out and attacked Ambrose. The following week on Raw, Ambrose attacked Jericho and destroyed Jericho's jacket. On the May 12 episode of SmackDown, Jericho attacked Ambrose and put the straightjacket on Ambrose. On the May 16 episode of Raw, Ambrose challenged Jericho to a match at Extreme Rules, which Jericho accepted. Ambrose then revealed that their match would be a Asylum match, a steel cage match with weapons hanging above the cage. Baron Corbin's first WWE singles match ended in a double countout against Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler then defeated Corbin on the Payback pre-show. On the May 9 episode of Raw, Corbin defeated Ziggler. The following week, a No Disqualification match between the two was scheduled for the Extreme Rules pre-show. On the [[April 11, 2016 Monday Night RAW results|April 11 episode of Raw]], Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows made their WWE debut and attacked The Usos. On the [[April 25, 2016 Monday Night RAW results|April 25 episode of Raw]], Anderson and Gallows defeated The Usos. The following weeks after Payback, the two teams face each other in tag team matches with Reigns and Styles in the mix. On the [[May 19, 2016 Smackdown results|May 19 episode of SmackDown]], a Tornado tag team match was scheduled for the two teams at Extreme Rules. Match Preview Results ; ; *Pre-show: Baron Corbin defeated Dolph Ziggler in a No Disqualification match (7:06) *The Club (Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows) defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) in a Tornado Tag Team match (8:33) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Kalisto © to win the WWE United States Championship (9:32) *The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) (w/ Kofi Kingston) © defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (6:12) *The Miz © (w/ Maryse) defeated Kevin Owens, Cesaro & Sami Zayn in a Fatal 4-Way match to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (18:18) *Dean Ambrose defeated Chris Jericho in a Asylum match (26:21) *Charlotte © defeated Natalya in a Submission match to retain the WWE Women's Championship; Ric Flair was banned from ringside. (9:30) *Roman Reigns © defeated AJ Styles in a Extreme Rules match to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (22:12) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *Extreme Rules DVD release * Extreme Rules 2016 on DVD External links * Extreme Rules 2016 Official Website * Extreme Rules 2016 Pre show on WWE Network * Extreme Rules 2016 on WWE Network * Extreme Rules 2016 (PT) on WWE Network * Extreme Rules 2016 (JA) on WWE Network * Extreme Rules 2016 (ES) on WWE Network * Extreme Rules 2016 (DE) on WWE Network * Extreme Rules 2016 (RU) on WWE Network * Extreme Rules 2016 Pre Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Extreme Rules 2016 at CAGEMATCH.net * Extreme Rules 2016 at Online World of Wrestling Category:Extreme Rules Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2016 pay-per-view events